dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman (G1)/cartoon
She is voiced by Grey Delisle Griffin in the English version of the cartoon. Season one In All About Super Hero High, Wonder Woman first appears as a new student, getting a tour of campus from Bumblebee and meeting various students before arriving at her dorm and meeting her roommate Harley Quinn, who joy-buzzes her. In Roomies, she tries to study while Harley Quinn wants to hang out with her. Upon seeing how gloomy Harley appears after she rejects her one last time, she invites Harley to hang out with her. In Crazy Quiltin', she is tasked with a supersuit assignment. After rejecting Harley's idea of using her old supersuit for her assignment, she shows off some of her ideas to Harley Quinn, Bumblebee, and Katana. The trio decides to help Wonder Woman with her assignment. In Power Outage, she attends flight class, but when it is her turn to fly through the obstacle course, Cheetah makes her belt malfunction, causing her to fail the course. Bumblebee then comforts her. In Fall Into Super Hero High, she watches Harley Quinn's video which features embarrassing clips of the students. While everyone else gets angry over Harley accidentally uploading it online, she and her friends starts to laugh over it. In Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy, she is part of the class watching Amanda Waller's announcing Poison Ivy as the recipient of the titular award. In Designing Disaster, she comments on how Crazy Quilt grades supersuits upon Harley Quinn, Katana, and Bumblebee all compliment her outfit, worrying that it won't do well. When the Save the Day alarm rings, she flies through the school, only for it to cause her difficulties before falling in front of a displeased Amanda Waller. Later while putting away the failed costume, she looks at two silver armbands and says it's "time for me to be me". In Weaponomics,She shows her Lasso of Truth during Weaponomics class, but her performance is sabotaged by Cheetah, causing her to get detention. In Clubbing, She appears as the representative of Earth of the United Planets Club. In Hero of the Month: Bumblebee, Wonder Woman appears in Bumblebee Hero of the Month video commenting on how she likes loud music. In Saving the Day, Wonder Woman shows off her superhero suit in class and the alarm goes off. She then directs her friends as they rescue Mr. Fox and later the Cheetah. She gets an A+ for her supersuit assignment In Hero of the Month: Wonder Woman, she receives the titular award having broken the school's all-time saving record. Season two In New Beginnings, Wonder Woman tries to convince Supergirl to choose Super Hero High via video call while fighting Giganta. She defeats Giganta and returns to her dorm to a surprise party for defeating her first supervillain. In Hero of the Month: Supergirl, Wonder Woman is seen sitting behind Supergirl when Supergirl's announced as Hero of the Month, she gets up and cheers. She's later seen in a clip where she, along with Bumblebee and Batgirl are trying to roast marshmallows. In Batgirl vs. Supergirl, Wonder Woman video calls Supergirl and Batgirl and reports on there being one last piece of Super Food cake. She's later seen trying to eat a sandwich, as Supergirl is swung over her head, during Batgirl and Supergirl's fight. In Quinn-tessential Harley, Wonder Woman appears with Batgirl, worried about her friends new found internet fame, after watching a news report about her and later comforts Harley when her popularity has gone down. In Hero of the Month: Harley Quinn, Wonder Woman is seen explaining how Harley Quinn's a fun friend, going on to say she's crazy fun, during a VT in Harley's Hero of the Month award video. In License to Fly, Wonder Woman checks out Batgirl's new Bat-jet, with Supergirl and Batgirl and later helps Batgirl to train for her second attempt at flyers Ed, by flying next to her and directing her flight path, along with the rest of Batgirl's flying friends. In Hero of the Month: Batgirl, she attends Commissioner Gordon's science class, when she sees Batgirl's Hero of the Month being announced, standing up to cheer with Supergirl and Bumblebee, she also makes a cameo in a flashback clip shown during Batgirl's VT, where she uses her upgraded shield. In Franken-Ivy, Wonder Woman teams with Harley Quinn, Lady Shiva, Batgirl, Katana and Star Sapphire in order to stop Ivy's plant from wrecking Metropolis. In Hero of the Month: Katana, Wonder Woman appears in Katana's Hero of the Month video watching her show off her sword in a Weaponomics class. In Dude, Where's My Invisible Jet?, she searches the surrounding area near Capes and Cowls Café, for her missing Invisible jet, with help from Batgirl, Supergirl, Beast Boy, Hawkgirl and Bumblebee. They eventually succeed using disappearing ink, only to realize she lost her invisible keys In Hero of the Month: Frost, she watches the Hero of the Month announcement in the Student Lounge. In The Blunder Games, she appears as part of the survival class, waiting at the safe zone. In Hero of the Month: Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman appears in a VT clip for Hawkgirl's Hero of the Month video, appearing as one of the guests at Bumblebee's surprise birthday party. In The Cheetah Who Cried Wolf, Wonder Woman arrives on the scene at the Capes and Cowls Café, in order to apprehend the criminal, only to find out it's Harley in disguise trying to make Cheetah look like a hero. She later appears with Batgirl and Supergirl to stop a giant robot but discovers once again Cheetah's set it all up again. In Cold Blooded, she appears with other students trying to stop Firefly. When Frost sneezes and freezes both a helicopter and Firefly and his hostage, she saves the Helicoptor and tries to punch through the ice. In Hero of the Month: Beast Boy, she makes a cameo appearance watching the Hero of the Month announcement with her friends. Season three In Batnapped, Wonder Woman makes a cameo appearance working on her motorcycle for her shop project in Doc Magnus' class. She does not accompany Supergirl when she receives Batgirl's emergency signal. In Tales From the Kryptomites Part 1, she continues to work on her motorcycle. She accompanies Batgirl and Supergirl to Lena Luthor's warehouse to inform her that her office is destroyed. As they leave for home, they encounter a Kryptomite, which she and Batgirl then destroy. In Tales From the Kryptomites Part 2, she responds to a Save the Day alarm to battle Kryptomites, but when they disable Supergirl, she leaves to bring her away from them, and delegates leadership to Batgirl. In Seeing Red, she battles Batgirl in her dorm over breaking a roommate treaty over bathroom usage due to the activities of an red, anger-causing Kryptomite roaming the school. They presumably stop fighting when Starfire defeats it. In Spring Prison Break, she makes a background appearance watching Frost present her Spring Break Essay. In Around Metropolis in 80 Seconds, she has a motorcycle race with Supergirl and Harley Quinn around Metropolis to settle her speed rivalry with the Supergirl. Supergirl and Wonder Woman stop at a construction site catch the Double Dare Twins after they rob a bank, with Wonder Woman using her bike's retractable lasso to catch Aliki. This allows Harley to win the race. In The Ares Up There, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl and Harley Quinn attend the Party of Plenty on Themyscira which is crashed by her half-brother Ares who goes on a rampage. They battle him, and he is defeated when Harley puts the Amulet of Harmonia on him, causing him to leave to meditate. In Body Electric, she and Supergirl arrest Giganta after she causes a blackout in Metropolis. She, along with Batgirl and Supergirl later attend Thunder and Lightning's award ceremony for restoring the power. In Techless Tuesday, she makes a background appearance in Commissioner Gordon's Forensics class sitting with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. In Fresh Ares Part 1, she is visited by Ares at Capes and Cowls, who gives her a golden fleece as a peace offering. She goes to the school along with Bumblebee, Batgirl and Supergirl when they learn of false calls for help from Harley Quinn. In Fresh Ares Part 2, she and her friends return to the city when Catwoman steals Ares Amulet of Harmonia, causing him to go on a rampage. She participates in a battle against him with other Super Hero High students, and eventually defeat and lasso him. In Fresh Ares Part 3, Wonder Woman and the other heroes continue to battle Ares when he breaks free and continues his rampage, taunting him with the golden fleece. After Catwoman returns the Amulet of Harmonia to him and ends his rampage, she helps him with his headache. Catwoman is later revealed to have stolen her tiara. In Fight Flub, Wonder Woman makes a background appearance sitting on the bleachers during Coach Wildcat's advanced martial arts class, which he later directs to the sparring mats. In Jetsetters, she helps Frost train for Flyer's Ed by coaching her as she flies her invisible jet. When Killer Moth engages them in a dogfight, Frost exits the jet in the turbo seat, leaving Wonder Woman to pilot it. As the jet is about to crash into Metropolis, she directs it into the bay, and Frost freezes the jet to save it. She is rescued from the frozen jet by Batgirl and Supergirl, and lets Frost borrow the turbo seat for her Flyer's Ed test. In It's a Superful Life, she participates in a school toy drive, brings Vice-Principal Grodd's parents to the school with Supergirl so he can celebrate the holidays with them, and helps decorate the tree in the school foyer. Season four In Ring Me Maybe Part 1, Wonder Woman attends Hal Jordan's going-away party at Capes & Cowls and helps defeat Grundy when he crashes the party. In Ring Me Maybe Part 2, she gets captured by Sinestro along with The Flash and Starfire when he comes to Earth to kidnap Super Hero High students and bring them to Korugar Academy. In Ring Me Maybe Part 4, she and the other kidnapped students are freed by Batgirl as Jessica Cruz battles and eventually defeats Sinestro using constructs of Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Batgirl. She later encourages her to accept becoming a new Super Hero High student. In Fish Out of Water Part 1, she accompanies Mera for her first day evaluations and later walks her back to her room, helping her adjust to Super Hero High. In Fish Out of Water Part 2, she organizes and attends a surprise pool party for Mera to reward her for saving Miss Martian. In Gone to the Dogs Part 2, she makes a cameo appearance walking outside the school with Jumpa after Principal Waller abolishes the school's no pets rule. In Pets Peeved Part 1, she and Jumpa are threatened with failure by Grodd for not working together with the other pets, as she and Bumblebee try to train their pets to work together, they leave them on the streets to answer a Save the Day alarm at the zoo with the other pet owners. They battle the Animilitia, who lure and trap them in a Super-proof Kryptonite-laced cage. In Pets Peeved Part 2, the owners are rescued by their pets after they work together to defeat the Animilitia. In Ha-Ha Horticulture, Wonder Woman appears sleep-flying in the school hallways due to Poison Ivy's sleeping poppy experiment accident. She regains consciousness when Harley Quinn and Ivy distribute pollen across the school to counteract the effects of the poppy. In Truth of the Lasso Part 1, Wonder Woman catches the Cheetah with her lasso of truth when she tries to steal test answers, giving her detention. The Cheetah then unsuccessfully tries to steal the lasso when Wonder Woman sets up a target practice exercise. After defeating Giganta, with Frost and Bumblebee, she notices her lasso as missing. In Truth of the Lasso Part 2, she recalls first obtaining it as a child when using it to defeat Cerebus, after it was found in an archaeology dig by Bobbi Ann Minerva and her mother on Themiyscira. Queen Hippolyta then gave it to her for her pure heart. The Cheetah is revealed to have stolen it in the present day. In Truth of the Lasso Part 3, after failing to find it at the dump, she goes on a field trip to the Gotham Dentistry Museum which gets caught in a traffic jam by a rampaging Giganta, when the students confront her, she knocks Wonder Woman across Metropolis into a park. In Truth of the Lasso Part 4, Cheetah lures her into the sewer to trap her with the lasso, but fails to extract her regrets from her due to her honesty. After she is rescued by her friends, Wonder Woman forgives Cheetah to Principal Waller. In Nevermore Part 3, she flies to battle Trigon when he attacks Super Hero High and blocks a fire blast from him with her shield. In Drive Me Crazy, she shows off her invisible jet to Doc Magnus for her vehicle assignment. She tries to teach Big Barda to fly the jet, only for her to crash it into the bay. She later flies up to Barda after she stops Cyborg's out of control tank. In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 1, she helps capture the Double Dare Twins before preparing for a dance to cheer up Starfire with Korugar students in the SHH foyer. In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 2, she learns that the Tamaranean word "dance" means domination battle, and dictates dance signals through a microphone to help the other Super Hero High students win the dance and capture the Korugar students with her lasso. After the dance, she has a conventional dance with Steve Trevor at Capes and Cowls Café. In Fly By Night, she and Bumblebee infiltrate the school past curfew to recover their Phys Ed partner project from the cafeteria. They get captured by Hawkgirl, who offers to help them while Vice-Principal Grodd tries to catch them. They eventually arrive in the cafeteria and encounter Principal Waller, who agrees to not tell Grodd. In By the Yearbook, Wonder Woman appears as an editor for the Super Hero High yearbook and takes pictures of Super Hero High students being "heroic, strong and inspirational" while the other editor Harley Quinn takes pictures of "LOL" moments. They race to submit their respective layouts to the printer. After she saves Harley from a wrecking ball and sees her pictures, she agrees to include Harley's pictures. The finished yearbook gets positive reactions from their fellow students. Season five In Spell-shocked Part 1, Wonder Woman and Batgirl are introduced to Dr. Seid by Grodd. She later appears eating in the cafeteria with Raven as she opens a portal to the future. She reluctantly goes with Raven and Batgirl to find the Book of Legends to restore Raven's memories of the portal. In Spell-shocked Part 2, she and Batgirl defeat Lead after the Book brings him to life and try to save the school as the Book wreaks havoc. She eventually helps Raven read the counter-spell inside the book to defeat its enchantment. They eventually are made to clean up the mess made by the book by Grodd. In Kid Napped, Batgirl communicates with Wonder Woman on the phone to come help her battle shadow creatures. In Bottle Episode, she finds a safe place for Supergirl to store the bottle city of Kandor. After Supergirl loses it in the trash chute, she informs her that the city is safe thanks to Poison Ivy. In Career Day, she is assigned to do janitorial work with Parasite for the titular event, much to her chagrin. She admits to learning of the importance and inconspicuousness of janitorial work. While working in a maintenance tunnel, she is alerted to Grodd's office where she defeats Artemiz when she tries to steal a prototype bow weapon. In Mood Ring, Wonder Woman attends in a Phys Ed class and is struck by the yellow fear element of Star Sapphire's broken ring. She becomes scared, hiding in a locker. When Star Sapphire pairs her with Big Barda, who is affected by the green willpower element, they are returned to normal. In Anti Hall Monitor Part 1, she uses Batgirl's Anti Hall Monitor App to escape Hawkgirl after Harley Quinn spills the secret. In Anti Hall Monitor Part 2, she appears as one of many students confined in a super-proof room by the monster created by the Anti Hall Monitor app. They are freed after Hawkgirl defeats the monster. In Haunted Harley, she makes a cameo appearance in Dr. Seid's class for an algebra quiz as Harley organizes a false Save the Day alarm. In the first part of All Pets Are Off, she enters Jumpa in the Super Hero High pet show, who wins a medal. As Artemiz steals the pets, she and the other owners battle her, but she gets away. In the second part, after the pets escape and defeat Artemiz, she and the other owners reunite with their pets, who share the grand prize. In The Wobble, she makes a slight mistake during a gymnastics routine. Taking Supergirl's advice that a mistake is a chance to learn something new, she defeats Bleez when she attacks the school, and agrees with Bumblebee that "a long and cheery pep talk from Super girl is a bigger punishment" for her than going to Belle Reve. In Rolling Blunder, she is a member of Super Hero High's Savage Supers Roller Derby team with the nickname "Steal your Thunder Woman" along with Batgirl and recruits Big Barda to join them to compete against the Female Furies. As the match breaks out of the school gym onto the Metropolis streets, she saves Barda from falling off an I-beam at a construction site. They eventually arrive unharmed at Belle Reve, where Barda stops the Furies from breaking in by throwing her skates at them. In Target Practice, she plays Frisbee with Supergirl before they introduce the game to Starfire. When Kryptomites attack Supergirl, Starfire frees her before Wonder Woman captures the Kryptomites and they resume playing. In the first part of For the Girl Who Has Everything, she receives an "A" on an ideal model world assignment and later helps defeat Kryptomites when they loot the SHH garage before taking a disabled Supergirl to her bedroom. In the second part, she helps defeat the Kryptonian plant monster attacking Supergirl. In Missing Martian, Miss Martian overhears her discuss a plan involving poisonous gas with Supergirl and Katana. Believing they were planning something illegal, she follows them to the park, where they reveal they were luring her to a surprise birthday party as they knew she would never agree to one. In the first part of Fortress of Solidarity, she appears at the SHH winter holiday celebration and hugs Queen Hippolyta. In the second part, she arrives with Batgirl, Mera and Frost in the arctic to help Supergirl battle Captain Cold, where she is hit by a snow bomb. After he is defeated, they enjoy the aurora borealis and have a group hug after Supergirl's crystal creates a Fortress of Solidarity. In the first part of My So-Called Anti-Life, she appears in Dr. Seid's math club preparing for the Trimathlon by doing a multiple choice quiz. In the second part, Dr. Seid discovers the Anti-Life equation and transforms into Darkseid, and uses it to remake the world in his image. She and the other students battle him before he escapes. After corrupting the amethyst, Darkseid transforms her into a clone of himself. In the third part, as more students are transformed into clones, the remaining students learn to undo the equation by introducing new variables. They isolate the Wonder Woman clone and turn her back by throwing to him her tiara. As the effects of the equation are undone, she participates in beating up Darkseid before he retreats. She then stands by Batgirl as she says the school will be ready and waiting if he returns. Gallery Guide Bumblebee.png|"All About Super Hero High" IG110215.jpg|"All About Super Hero High" Roomies.png|"Roomies" IG012716.jpg|"Roomies" IG112315.jpg|"Fall Into Super Hero High" Fall into superhero high.png|"Fall Into Super Hero High" Designing Disaster.png|"Designing Disaster" United Planets Club.png|"Clubbing" IG021216.jpg|"Saving the Day" Saving the Day.png|"Saving the Day" Hero Cheer.jpg|"Hero of the Month: Wonder Woman" Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Feets.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Legs.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Back.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Trough_Legs.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Eyes.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_moving_eyes.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_angry_eyes.png Category:Characters